


Melody of the Flames

by SakasamaNoCho135



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakasamaNoCho135/pseuds/SakasamaNoCho135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of my OC Melody and Portgas D Ace when he was still captain of the Spade Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody of the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Melody was a normal woman of 20, at 5' 7". She had chin length dark red hair, her fringe framing her face came down to her collarbone. She had tannish skin, flawless as the day she was born. Her eyes were shimmering gold, framed by long dark lashes. Her face was like that of a carefully crafted china doll, each feature perfectly fitted and placed on her face. She had two tattoos as of yet, a tribal style spade with the letter A on the inside, towards the pointy part of the spade on the upper part of her left arm. Also, a tattoo of the jolly roger she held dear, the Spade Pirates on her lower back. SHe was the First Mate of the Spade Pirates, and a childhood friend, and unbeknownst crush of the Captain, Portgas D Ace. She wore a simple outfit, an orange tube top, black shorts, and Ace's spare black hat when he was not using it. Her personality left much to be desired. SHe was rash, hot headed and unlady like in every way imaginable. WHen she was happy, or not in a bad mood in general, she was very calm, laid back and easy going. She was always first to shoot back a snarky comment or two when the chance arose.

The night had dragged on, with out end it seemed as the red head laid alone in her hammock. The light snores of the crew filled the room. She couldn't seem to fall asleep. With a quiet sigh she rose from her hammock and walked to the Captain's quarters, Ace's room. She silently entered, closing the door behind her. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously when she found Ace was not asleep, but awake, looking at a map. He turned and looked at her.

 

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, his tone quiet. Melody nodded.

"Yeah...you mind if I bunk with you tonight?" She asked. He smiled a little.

"Nah, it's fine." He said. He got up and got in the hammock, rubbing his eye sleepily with a quiet yawn. Melody smiled a little and crawled in after him, laying on her side. With his mera-mera no mi's ability, he made the candle's flame go out, leaving only the pale glow of the full moon to illuminate the room. Soon Melody started to drift to sleep, and even after all these years, Ace could not tell when she was falling asleep, or already asleep. He assumed the latter. His strong warm arm draped over her thin frame easily. She wore a small tank top, reaching her belly button, and a pair of really short sleeping shorts. His warm skin brushed against her cooler skin, causing her to shudder silently at the contact. His face nuzzled in the crook of her neck, and he inhaled deeply, taking in her distinct scent. Orange blossoms, with a hint of vanilla. His own scent intoxicated the girl in his arms, musky, earthy with a slight smokey charred smell that complimented it all nicely. She closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth.

"I love you Melody" She heard whispered so quietly it took her a moment to realize it was real. She froze, her breath hitching silently. Her heart skipped a beat, or more, she couldn't focus long enough to care. She felt his larger slightly calloused hand move to lay ontop of her smaller, daintier hand. To his surprise, her fingers intertwined with his. With a soft, nearly inaudible gasp, Ace's eyes widened, in horror, and in shock as the girl was still awake.

"I love you too Ace" She said quietly, once more shocking the man.

"Do you mean that?" He asked quietly. She shifted, turning to face him, his arm now on her back.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't" She said, and before he could question, her soft sweet lips crashed into his. He blinked a few times before kissing her back. Their make out session lasted quite a while, leaving both breathless and red faced. But it did not end there. It dragged on further as his hands slipped under her tank top, gliding over her perfectly sized uncovered breasts. It amused him greatly, finding that she wore no bra to bed. His wondering hands caused the girl to squim and shudder quietly. Her face was turning a vibrant shade of crimson as she became more and more aroused as he teased her breasts. Soon he grew tired of the same routine, and slipped her tank top off, kissing her softly before trailing hot wet kisses down her neck, to her exposed breasts. She inhaled sharply as his hot tongue swirled around her tender nipple. He smirked a little at this and continued his assault on her vunerable, easily pleasured breasts. She pulled him up, after she had enough of his teasing and kissed him passionately, his hands now roaming further down than before, to her shorts. Her hands roamed his tone body, causing the man above her to shudder in pleasure.

Ace's wondering hands planted themselves on her firm buttocks and gave it a firm squeeze. Melody gasped and moaned softly into the kiss, earning a smirk from the Fire Fist above her. He tugged the tight shorts down her smooth legs, and his hands returned to their place, groping her firm butt as he pulled her hips closer to him as their kissing got more intense.

Soon their kiss became a very hot, steamy open kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Melody shuddered at his body temperature as it surrounded her. She tugged on his belt, pulling it open and pulling his shorts down and off. His hands slipped into the back of her panties, his warm calloused palms fondling the soft tender flesh of her behind. She shuddered and moaned softly. Her smaller hands moved across his body in a seemingly random pattern, but she was memorizing every dip, curve and bulging muscle that made him. One hand of hers traveled down farther than before, rubbing the bulge that began to appear in his boxer shorts.

Ace's breath hitched as he let out a low groan. His cock harden under her hand, his erection causing his boxers to pop up like a tent. A rather large tent at that. Not wanting to be out done by the little seductress under him, his thumbs hooked around the sides of her last remaining clothing, and slid them down her legs teasingly. They pulled away from their kiss, leaving both red faced and panting.

"You're in for it now babe" He said huskily in her ear. She giggled in a seductive manner.

"Give me what you got Freckles. Don't you hold back on me now." She said in a low seductive tone beside his ear. Ace chuckled at her playfulness. He threw the silk black panties across the room.

"Try not to scream my name too loud now, the crew is still sleeping." He teased her. She giggled.

"I think it'll be the other way around, you'll be screaming MY name." She said. He chuckled.

"Dream on Mel." He said. She chuckled.

She hooked the elastic of his boxers with her index fingers and pulled them down slowly. His hard, erect cock sprang free. Melody was amazed, and slightly frightened at the size of him. Ace saw this and smirked. "I'll be real gentle with you Mel" He said. She looked up at him and nodded.

"You better." She said. He chuckled and took the head of his erection and pushed it in between her folds, his precum mixing with hers as he rubbed from her sensitive clit, to her virgin entrance. The heat, and wetness of her arousal made him smirk more, as she was turned on by him quite a lot. He was very sure with her juices being that plentiful, her walls would not tear from him entering her.

She was moaning and squirming under him in pleasure as he covered his length in her sweet, hot arousal. He pushed the head of his cock inside her entrance, and slowly pushed inside her. She froze and winced in pain. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss as the head of his cock slowly pushed passed her hymen. He could smell the light metallic scent that hung in the air, meaning she was bleeding slightly from the loss of her sacred virginity.

He felt her hot tears fall down her cheeks as she was engulfed with pain. Once his hard length was fully sheathed inside her, he paused for a moment, and broke the kiss so she could breath. She held onto him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her sides and back as he slowly pulled out, and pushed back in. He continued the motion slowly, and repeatedly until her whimpers of pain morphed into soft mewls of pleasure.

He held onto her hips as he rocked his hips into hers slightly faster, and harder. Her back began to arch in pleasure as her cute little mewls got louder. Her face started to get flustered. Her top half, instead of clinging to him, fell back onto the hammock, holding onto the edges as her head dug into the fabric. Ace groaned low as her tight heat surrounded his cock, taking it in again and again as he pushed deeper into her. He kept his pace somewhat slow, torturing them both with sweet bliss. She attempted to get him to move faster, by bucking her hips, but they were being firmly held down so she couldn't. She could only mewl and moan in pleasure. The minutes of torture dragged on, the knot in her gut tightening so slowly it hurt. Ace was feeling the same, wanting so bad to speed up his pace and ravage her sweet little body, but kept at his slow pace. He'd make it the best damn night of her life.

She pleaded in a soft breathless tone for him to go faster into her. Her pleading gaze nearly melted his resolve, but he stayed strong and kept at it. He felt the knot start to tighten to much, and knew he was about to cross a bridge that he wasn't ready to cross yet. He pulled one of her legs from his waist, and threw it over his shoulder and plunged deep inside her, causing her back to nearly arch off the hammock. She moaned loudly in pleasure. He groaned, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. He slammed into her with such speed, force and depth, she would need help to walk in the morning. The couple felt the knot tighten beyond either thought possible. Melody moaned his name so loudly, he was sure their nakama heard it, as her hot walls tightened so delightfully around his throbbing cock as she came hard. He rode out her orgasm with her, then thrust a few more times before he came tumbling after, groaning her name loudly. His hot seed spilled into her womb, filling it completely. The pair panted and gasped for air as they recovered. Ace collapsed ontop of her, then pulled his limp member out of her. She whimpered softly at the loss. He rolled over, laying on his side beside her, and rest his head on her shoulder, and wrapped his arm over her mid-drift. She played with his hair as they basked in the afterglow of their previous actions. They're eye lids felt heavy as exhaustion began to take them over.

"I love you Melody" Ace said softly.

"I love you too Ace" She said, her tone exhausted. He smiled softly and kissed her tenderly.

"Goodnight" They said together. Sleep overtook the pirate couple in the hammock.

It wouldn't be until months later did they actually remember a very important object in a little square pack, and a little daily pill.


End file.
